encuentros casuales
by Go men123
Summary: una historia de tipicos encuentros casuales, que llevaran a esta pareja y a otras mas a un romance feliz... ok mal resumen entren lean y entiendan...
1. Primer Encuentro

Ok lo se, lo se no devria escribir esta historia con otras tres en proceso pero se me ha ocurrido y no la puedo sacar de mi cabeza, esper que les guste.

_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0

Encuentros casuales.

Capitulo 1 : mientras viajaba

Primero que nada yo soy Haru Miura, una estudiante de secundaria incomprendida, entro e unos pocos días me mudare, a la capital del estado donde vivo, Namimori, me da pánico mudarme no conozco a nadie haya, y no quiero dejar a mis amigos, mas aun así no demuestro lo que siento, mis padres y yo hemos estado yendo viniendo a Namimori, pues vamos a ver la casa a la que nos mudaremos y vamos a llevar las cosas.

Justo ahora venimos de halla, es de noche, y como es de costumbre venimos por una carretera que en mi pueblo le dicen "la súper carretera" ¿Por qué le dicen así? No tengo ni idea, de hecho soy un poco ignorante, lo sé.

Como siempre venimos por esta carretera, yo me aburro, es de noche, mis padres no me dejan escuchar mi música, al contrario ponen unas canciones raras que a ellos les gustan, yo para distraerme leo los anuncios.

"maneje con cuidado su familia lo espera"

"use el cinturón de seguridad"

"su salud es lo primero si bebe no maneje"

"teléfono de S.O.S a 300m"

Hmp, genial, se me todos de memoria porque siempre hago, lo mismo y eso me frustra, ¿Por qué mis padres no entienden que no me quiero ir? Ya conocí la escuela a la que iré y es muy grande, es bonita, pero aun así no me quiero ir.

-Haru, ¿Qué tal te pareció la escuela? –me pregunta mi mama yo solo le sonrió y le digo.

-me gusto mucho mama. –digo aun con la sonrisa mi madre me mira esperando algo más. –es muy grande. –finalizo para ver como mi madre voltea y sigue hablando con mi papa, el siempre habla de su trabajo, le gusta mucho y lo comprendo, pero aun así en veces fastidia.

Volteo por la ventana, tal vez ver el paisaje me alegre la noche, pero solo veo los mismo de siempre, montes y cerros, veo hacia el cielo, sonrió, es tan bello, sería muy extraño y loco conocer alguien que se pareciera al cielo, justo ahora estaba iluminado, lleno de estrellas brillando, con una bella luna llena, el cielo alegra a cualquiera, de eso estoy segura por que el cielo es hermoso tiñéndose de diferentes colores durante todo el día.

Lo de mudarme es definitivo, pero por lo menos me gustaría conocer buenas personas, después de pensar eso, vuelvo a ver hacia el carril de al lado, y siento como si el tiempo se alentara pues veo unos bellos ojos color jade, mirándome sorprendido, y justo cuando los carros su encuentran siento como sise detuviera el tiempo.

Y ha frente a mi estaba el mirándome, con esos ojos color jade, y con su pelo de un color plata, no pude ver sus fracciones de la cara pues solo fueron unos segundo, después de eso el carro volvió a avanzar normalmente a la velocidad que iba y el extraño chico se fue con l otro carro.

Después de eso no tardamos en llegar a casa, yo entre corriendo a mi cuarto, para dormir y dejar de pensar en aquel chico, pero al contrario solo termine soñando con él.

_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0

Ok demasiado corto, pero para mi esta bien estoy conforme y espero y les guste si les gusto comenten y si no también, acepto de todo. Espero y sigan leyendo, bueno o me voy chao.

PD: al final de la historia dire en que me inspire para hacerla.


	2. Segundo encuentro

Aquí yo continúo con esta historia.

Aviso: el fice se basara en el gokuharu pero también habrá parejas secundarias como Tsukyo y yamachrome

_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0

Segundo encuentro

Voy a mi escuela, son alrededor de las 6:30 de la mañana más aun así voy caminando hacia la escuela, miro fastidiada mi celular, intento aluzarme con el pero es un intento fallido, con la poca luz que mi teléfono da, camino a tientas, llego a una esquina pero no se adonde dirigirme, no reconozco el lugar, genial, ahora estoy perdida, cansada de pensar en eso tomo la calle a mi izquierda, pero una voz me detiene.

-hacia allá no es la escuela. –me dice la voz de una chica la cual no veo por la oscuridad.

-hahi, Haru lo siente es solo que, Haru no ve nada. –me explico.

-Hm, creo que esto funcionara. –dijo otra vez ella mientras al parecer buscaba algo, "diablos por qué no puedo ver nada" pienso de inmediato.

-aja ya lo encontré creo que esto ayudara. –dijo ella mientras sacaba algo, y de la nada había luz frente a mí.

-mi nombre es Sasagawa Kyoko, y yo estudio en el mismo instituto que tu. –se presento la chica.

-hahi, mi nombre es Haru Miura, y yo soy nueva por aquí. –digo con algo de pena.

-¿Qué te parece si nos vamos juntas Haru-chan? –me pregunta y yo solo le miro.

-a Haru le gustaría ir con usted Kyoko-chan. –le digo a ella mientras sonrió.

-bien entonces vaya ….. –empezó a decir Kyoko-chan pero no pudo terminar, porque paso un bebe corriendo, con una tostada y no sé como termine en el suelo, al parecer algo me había embestido, y a Kyoko-chan también, al parecer son unos chicos que iban corriendo no nos vieron y chocaron con nosotras, cuando abrí mis ojos vi como Kyoko y yo estábamos en una posición comprometedora, ella tirada en el suelo, y un chico castaño sobre ella, y lo que es peor entre las piernas de ella, en cambio yo con un chico al que no puedo ver, se que esta sobre mi solamente.

-ite,ite,ite. –se oye una voz de un chico.

-decimo! Está bien! –oigo otra voz sobre mí.

-¿Gokudera-kun? ¿Dónde estás? No te veo y creo que choque con algo. –dice el otro chico.

-creo que yo también decimo. –le responde el otro chico.

-hahi, a Haru le duele todo. –decía yo mientras me sentía adolorida.

-¿Qué diablos? –dice la voz arriba mía.

-Kyoko! Oye Kyoko te dije que me esperaras. –decía otra voz masculina.

-¡K-K-Kyoko-chan! D-d-donde. –decía el otro chico.

-tsk, joder esa voz es la del el cabeza de cespet. –decía el chico sobre mí.

-Haru-chan. –me decía Kyoko que al parecer recuperaba el conocimiento, y es que no me había dado cuenta de que se había desmayado unos minutos por el golpe.

-¿K-Kyoko-chan?, ¿está bien? –decía el otro chico dándose cuenta de que mi amiga estaba bajo el, no pude ver bien pero al parecer hizo un respingo y se dio cuenta de en qué posición estaba.

-¿u? ¿Sawada-Kun? ¿Qué paso? ¿Era usted quien venía corriendo? –decía Kyoko al desconocido para mí.

-¿Kyoko-chan se ha dado cuenta en qué posición están? –le cuestiono a mi amiga que ignoraba el hecho.

-¿a qué te refieres….? –me decía Kyoko pero se cayó no se qué paso de la nada no se oyó nada.

-¿decimo sigue allí? –dijo el chico sobre mí.

-¡haaaa! ¡Haru está cansada de estar tirada, Haru quiere que se quite para que deje que me pare, tengo que ir a la escuela! –decía yo molesta por estar tirada y no entender nada.

-che, mujer estúpida cállate, no vez que no oigo al decimo? –me decía el chico, ok eso fue el colmo una cosa era que me tirara y no se disculpara y otra era decirme idiota.

-¡mira en primer lugar tú no eres quien para decirle a Haru estúpida y en segundo lugar por si no te has dado cuenta esta todo oscuro y no veo nada! –le exclamo ya molesta, y entonces por fin un pequeño rayo ilumino el lugar, y mi ojos se abrieron al ver unos ojos color jade sobre mí.

No lo creía, era él, esta obre mi, el tipo que me tuvo como una verdadera idiota, y para colmo terminaba siendo un patán. Se me quedo viendo un rato y luego se paro y me dejo pararme yo feliz de la vida me sacudo la falda.

-lo mejor será irnos Kyoko-chan. –le digo yo a mi amiga pero no oigo nada.

-¿Kyoko-chan? –vuelvo a hablar pero volteando a ver a donde mi amiga, y me sorprendo de ver a mi amiga con su cara a unos cuantos centímetros de la de un Castaño de pelo revuelto y ojos del mismo color que estaba sonrosado.

-opino lo mismo Haru-chan. –dijo ella un poco ida y la comprendo pues estaba a pocos Centímetros de darle un beso a un chico en la calle.

Dentro de unos 5 minutos Kyoko-chan y yo ya estábamos bien, paradas con dos chicos al frente.

-K-Kyoko-chan….lo siento…. –decía el Cataño.

-no hay problema estaba oscuro y….yo también tuve la culpa. –dijo ella con algo de tristeza.

-che, será mejor que nos vayamos decimo. –dice el peli plata.

- yo Tsuna, Gokudera. –decía otra voz a mi espalda.

-Yamamoto-kun. –dice el castaño.

-tsk. –es lo único que dice el peli plata ¿acaso nunca dice otra cosa que eso?

-lo mejor será irnos Haru-chan. –me decía Kyoko-chan con tono alegre.

-¿hug? ¡Hola! ¿Eres nueva? Yo no te conozco, me presento mi nombre es Yamamoto Takeshi. –me dice aquel chico que me llego por la espalda, cuando lo vi, me sorprendí, su cabello oscuro que hacia juego con sus ojos de color café claro.

-hola, mi nombre es Miura Haru. –decía yo sonrosada un poco.

-che, deja tus idioteces frique del beisbol. –dijo el patán con tono enojado.

-me llamo Sawada Tsunayoshi. –me dijo el castaño. –y el es Gokudera Hayato. –señalo al peli plata.

-Tsuna-san el es siempre

Empre así de gruñón? –le pregunto yo a aquel chico.

-jajajaja solo de vez en cuando Haru. –me decía Yamamoto-kun sonriendo.

-¡SAWADA! ¡ESTO ES EXTREMO UNETE AL CLUB DE BOXEO AL EXTREMO,! Por cierto….. Sawada no has visto a mi hermana? –le pregunta de la nada un chico de pelo color gris con ojos del mismo color con piel morena.

-yo Sempai, de hecho Sasagawa está aquí. –dijo Yamamoto-kun.

-¡EN SERIO! ¿Dónde ESTA KYOKO? AL EXTREMO! –w

-¿la hora? –dice Kyoko-chan vendo confundid a su hermano.

-si, falta 3 para las 7. –decía como lo más normal del mundo aquel extraño chico, pero cuando oí eso no pude evitar gritar.

-¡que! Como que faltan 3 minutos es mi primer día tengo que llegar temprano. –decía yo exaltada.

-Haru-chan si corremos si llegamos. –me dijo Kyoko-chan.

-puede que sí, puede que no. –dice una voz.

-hahi ¿Quién ha dicho eso? –dije yo mirando a todos lados.

-ciao. –dijo la misma voz mientras un niño de 5 años aparecía.

-¡que mono! –exclamamos Kyoko-chan y yo al ver al pequeño bebe que traía puesto un traje negro con una playera naranja y un chupete amarillo.

-¡Reborn! –exclama Tsuna-san señalando al pequeño bebe.

-oh niño que hay. –le dice Yamamoto a el pequeño bebe.

-hola Yamamoto, como dije si corren podrán llegar. –decía el bebe.

-podemos intentarlo, si quieres Haru-chan. –me dijo Kyoko-chan.

-¡si! Haru cree que es una gran idea. –le dije yo mirando hacia la escuela.

-jajaja nosotros también vamos. ¿Qué les parece unas carreras? –dije Yamamoto-kun animado.

-hahi a Haru le encanta la idea. –dije yo emocionada.

-suena bien. –dice Kyoko-chan.

-¡hi! No se me suena bien. –dijo Tsuna-san

-che, idiota del beisbol que idea es esa. –dice el chico oji jade.

-hahi a Haru le agrada la idea y Yamamoto-kun no es ningún idiota. –opine yo.

-Tks, mujer estúpida, deja de hablar de ti en 3ra persona. –dijo Gokudera.

-a quien dices mujer estúpida funky. –me defendí el iba a decir algo pero sentí como Kyoko-chan me tomo la mano y salimos corriendo rumbo a la escuela no tuve momento de protestar pues me dedique a correr por que si ella me jalaba de seguro me caía, pude ver como el hermano de Kyoko-chan se nos unía gritando algo por el estilo "ESTO ES EXTREMO" mientras Yamamoto-kun también se nos unía riendo con el bebe mono en su hombro.

-jajajaja, esto es divertido. –dijo Yamamoto-kun mientras corría mas deprisa, sentí como Kyoko-chan me soltó y empezaba a correr más, su hermano igual, yo me estaba quedando atrás y pude ver por qué Tsuna-san no le gustaba correr y es que no era tan bueno corriendo como Yamamoto-kun, o el hermano de Kyoko-chan.

No tardamos tanto en llegar a la escuela y es que por ir jugando no me di cuenta de que habíamos llegado al ver la entrada me quede sorprendida, era una escuela de tres pisos con acceso al tejado. Era enorme la escuela y eso lo genial.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de entrar sentí como alguien me jalo del brazo, parpadee y es que no creía lo que veía ¡una tonfa estaba delante de mí!

-llegan tarde herbívoros. –dice de la nada mi agresor.

-¡hi! Hibari-san. –chillo Tsuna-san, espantado.

-han llegado tarde así que los morderé hasta la muerte. –dijo otra vez el mismo él era alto de pelo negro desordenado, sus ojos azul grisáceo, y su piel blanca como pálida.

-che Hibari déjanos pasar o…. – ¿qué? No me digan que son más fuertes que yo porque saben que no lo son. –interrumpió el chico a Gokudera.

-Como decía…. Los voy a morder hasta la muerte. –dijo otra vez el chico con las tonfas, mientras se preparaba para correr hacia donde estábamos, volví a sentir como me jalaban y vi como Yamamoto-kun se ponía delante de mí y empezaba a pelear con el otro chico.

Duraron así por un tiempo, Yamamoto-kun esquivando los golpes del otro chico y contraatacando de la nada el otro chico sonrió, al parecer descubrió algo y eso no es bueno, el chico golpeo el brazo derecho de Yamamoto-kun y este para evitar el golpe puso su cuerpo, logrando evitar que dañara su brazo derecho pero golpeando su pecho, Yamamoto-kun se cayó de rodillas.

-el club de beisbol ¿o me equivoco? –dijo otra vez el chico que estaba dispuesto a atacar de nuevo a Yamamoto-kun el cual ya no se podía defender, entonces no sé porque corrí y abrase a Yamamoto-kun para evitar que lo golpeara, el se quedo con los ojos abiertos como platos, yo esperaba el golpe y abrí los ojos al oír un grito de una chica.

-¡Kyoya! Basta. –grito aquella desconocida….

_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_=_0_0_0_0_0_=_0

Ok lo siento por la tardanza pero no tengo internet justo ahora, y escribo en la lap de mi mama por lo cual no tengo la libertad de escribir a diario.

Espero haiga sido de su agrado hare lo posible por escribir el siguiente capítulo pronto.

Aclaraciones

*el fic es sobre Goku Haru, pero como al inicio se odian con el tiempo se hará la pareja mientras tanto habrá un ligero Yama Haru, si Yamamoto y Haru saldrán y luego será Yamamoto quien haga que Gokudera reconozca lo que siente pero eso será mucho después.


	3. Tercer encuentro

Hola! Bien primero que nada pido disculpas por TODO el TIEMPO que tarde en subir, tranquilos intentare hacerlo más seguido, excepción de navidad hay tardar e un poco más.

Bien! Después de la dedicatoria solo me quedan dos cosas por decir

La primera Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece le pertenece y la segunda que espero que disfruten el capitulo tanto como yo.

**0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_**

Encuentros Casuales

Capitulo 3: la chica que calma la nube

Aun estoy impactada, y me aferro a Yamamoto-kun más.

-Tsukiro quítate de en medio. –vi como le dijo el chico loco a la chica que evito mi segura muerte.

-hm, vamos Kyoya, sabes que no puedes golpear a los estudiantes sin razón. –dijo la chica mientras aun de espaldas ponía sus manos sobre su cintura.

-llegaron tarde, eso merece castigo. –dijo él como si nada.

-no, tú los estas retrasando, ahora si eres un buen prefecto, déjalos ir, y deja de hacer que rompan las reglas. –dijo la chica un poco mas amistosamente, pude ver como el chico le mandaba una mirada mortífera, yo me estremecí, pero ella le siguió mirando.

-se salvaron por hoy herbívoros, pero….si vuelven a llegar tarde, los morderé hasta la muerte. –dijo el chico que da miedo para desaparecer.

-are, Sawada ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que cuando lleguen tarde entren por atrás? –dijo la chica cansada.

-lo siento Mina-san. –dijo Tsuna-san.

-¿are? ¿Eres la chica nueva? Mmm creo que Miura Haru. –dijo ella mientras se daba la vuelta y me miraba.

-hahi ¿Cómo sabe el nombre de Haru? –le pregunte intrigada.

-jeje como miembro del comité disciplinario debo saber el nombre de todos los alumnos, ya que Kyoya nunca lo hace. –dijo la chica.

-¡hahi! ¡Pero son demasiados alumnos! –exclame sorprendida.

-jeje lo sé, pero mejor déjame presentarme, Mina Tsukiro, la mayoría me llama Mina-san, por respeto y miedo a que Kyoya les golpee, pero llámame como gustes. – me dijo ella y yo no pude evitar y la mira de arriba abajo, su estatura era mediana, su cuerpo estaba bien para su edad, o por lo menos es lo que mostraba su uniforme el cual era diferente al de los chicos, ella llevaba una falda corta de tablones negra una camisa de manga larga blanca con un chaleco negro, y una insignia roja con palabras doradas que decían _ sub presidente CD_, su cabello corto hasta los hombros de un color rubio claro, con un flequillo de lado por arriba de su ojo derecho y sus ojos de color purpura entre ¿claro y oscuro? y de calzado unas botas largas un poco arriba de las rodillas como a medio muslo, dejando un poco de sus piernas a ver.

-bien chicos vayan a su salón, y Haru-san por favor venga conmigo para decirle cual es su salón. –dijo Mina-san cordialmente cuando Sali de mi trance fue porque Yamamoto-kun me tomo del brazo.

-yo, Haru, am gracias por ayudar, pero ¿me dejas levantarme? –me dice Yamamoto-san yo solo me sonrojo al máximo, como un tomate y siento como alguien me jala a un lado.

-Mina-san. –oigo murmurar a Tsuna-san así que supongo que ella es la me está arrastrando a donde sea que valla.

**0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0**

Un rato después estoy sentada afuera esperando, pensé que estaría afuera de la oficina de dirección pero no estoy afuera de la oficina del comité de disciplina.

-bien Haru, ya lo decidimos estarás en 2° A, se te llevara ahí y te presentaras con todos y todo eso, bien sígueme y por favor no preguntes y cuando llegues no reniegues batalle que aceptaran tu estancia en ese salón. –me dijo Mina-san, yo solo asentí extrañada, después de un rato de caminar llegamos. Mina-san toca la puerta.

-Molestia, Molestias y mas Molestia…. –estaba hablando el maestro parece pero al ver a Mina-san palideció y se cayó.

-profesor se le informa que un nuevo alumno a llegado . –dijo Mina-san seria.

-oh claro, si, el alumno nuevo… espere ¿alumno nuevo? ¿No se informado nada de un alumno nuevo? –dijo el maestro con cierta nota de molestia en su voz.

-por qué no se aviso ¿algún problema? Porque de ser así, podemos ir a hablar con el director y el presidente del comité disciplinario. –dijo ella con algo de molestia también.

-no se preocupe, claro que pase. –dijo el maestro intimidado.

-suerte. –me murmura mientras me pone la mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo.

-Haru hará lo que pueda. –respondo en un murmuro y veo como me sonríe y se marcha, el maestro le hace la seña a Haru de que pase y entro.

-mi nombre es Miura Haru, espero llevarme bien con todos. –digo para hacer reverencia y mirar al maestro.

-bien Miura, siéntate al lado de Gokudera-kun, Gokudera-kun levanta la mano para que te reconozca por favor. – y justo cuando lo vi….

Continuara….

_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_=

Jajaja espero les gustara les soy sincera, el fic va para muy largo, y el gokuharu tardara un poco en llegar pero no desesperen, es lo único que puedo decir, bueno eso es todo ¡nos vemos!


	4. Chapter 4

Cuarto encuentro:

"Esto ya no es casualidad"

El día de hoy fue muy agotador, Kyoko-chan y Tsuna-san me enseñaron la escuela, me pase todo el día peleando con Gokudera-san, los maestros son buenos, y no me fue difícil adaptarme, lo malo es que hoy me toco el aseo, por lo cual llegue mas tarde a casa, y los papás de Haru la regañaron por no avisar desu, después del regaño, Haru fue a hacer su tarea y cuando la termino, le llego un mensaje de Kyoko-chan invitando a Haru a comer un pastel.

Haru acepto muy emocionada pero justo cuando salía de su apartamento, Haru se encontró con unos ojos que estaba empezando a odiar, en especial porque nunca olvidaría ese hermoso color hade, sin duda alguna, esto ya no es casualidad.

Tal vez…. ¿Puede ser el destino?

Haru no lo sabía en ese momento pero estaba segura de que con el tiempo lo averiguaría….

Fin

Ok tengo que admitir que al escribir este cap. Cambiaba el estilo del fic al original, el cual era de Drabbles, tal vez suene inesperado, pero este capítulo en especial me gusto mas porque a mi parecer suena como el final del fic, y deja un final abierto para continuar, por lo cual decidí dejarlo así y no meterle "mas" relleno, no se preocupen si quieren más si lo habrá serán extras, pero irán en diferentes tiempos y situaciones.


End file.
